Chiruchan
by Getsu Ookami
Summary: A Sailor Moon fic that will eventually become part of a larger Zodiac senshi deal. Chiru-chan is a pop singer come to stay in Tokyo, and the story begins in her view point, but switches around with some of the original Sailor Moon characters. **Not Finish
1. Part 1

* Chiru *  
  
I sighed and sat down in front of the meal my mother had cooked, my plate already adorned with a balanced serving of the various dishes she'd made. I studied the food unhungrily, and when I looked back up, my mother was staring at me with a worried expression.  
  
"Chiru, dear, is something bothering you?" She asked, the tone of her voice a little too sweet; a little too careful.  
  
"Iie. I'm fine. Just... a little nervous."   
  
My mom continued to look at me, still concerned. It was odd, me being nervous or having the least bit of stage fright. I was a pop idol. I'd sung in front of gigantic crowds hundreds of times before. It was different, that night, though. I was playing a concert in front of the people I'd be living with for the next year or so.   
  
"Chiru... honey... are you sure you're alright?"   
  
I nodded and eagerly picked up my fork. "Mm. This looks delicious! I'm so hungry!" I cried enthusiastically and plunged into my plate of food. My mother relaxed. That was the real me. Or it had been.  
  
  
As I mentioned, I was an idol. Everyone in Tokyo loved my music, and I usually enjoyed performing and meeting all of my fans. I'd been growing increasingly lonely, though. My friends had all abandoned me or last contact somewhere along the way and my boyfriend recently decided our relationship wasn't worth pursuing anymore. Here's betting he'd met some cheerleader who shared a mutual interest.   
  
My mother had me going to a psychiatrist, and I hated it. She thought I needed the help, and looking back, it probably wasn't a bad idea. I still wasn't thrilled about the set up, and refused to do a whole lot of talking.  
  
My final concert was taking place that night. That's why I'd been so nervous. I was settling down near Tokyo and taking a while off of touring to attend medical school. Both my mom and my agent agreed that it was a brilliant idea to take a vacation. I didn't think it was a good idea. I would be going to school with some of my biggest fans. Tokyo, a big city, was hardly my first choice in homes.   
  
  
"Chiru! Chiru!" I could hear the crowd scream my name in one organized cheer, as if one monstrous voice rising up from the masses. Why? I don't know. Personally, I thought my music and my singing was terrible. At the best, mediocre; nothing too special and certainly nothing to get excited about. The crowd just kept on cheering.  
  
The intro to my number one song, "Moonlight Romancer," began to play. I took a deep breath, and on my cue began singing. I was lowered onto the stage by a silver crescent moon. It was Gin's idea, and everyone had loved it. Everyone but me. I had argued and fought against it, but what could I do? Majority rules.  
  
I sang the lyrics to the song I'd sung a million times before. They had become mechanical to me, my performances. Same songs, same dance steps, same band. But it was different that night. It was my last concert for the next couple years.  
  
The words to the song were empty to me. At one time, they'd been full of meaning. They spoke of the legend of Princess Serenity of the moon and Prince Endymion falling in love. My father had told me the story of how their love brought to end the war between the moon and the earth. I used to love that story. I used to love my father, too.  
  
As I sang on, a few tears escaped my eyes. Nobody seemed to notice. They were all entranced by my singing; my music was consuming them. Maybe to some other girls my lyrics still had meaning. But not me. Not anymore. I just couldn't believe in faerie tales and happily ever after.  
  
I was on my knees in front of the crowd, belting out the tunes as if they were nothing. On the outside, I was eternally cheerful, happy go lucky Chiru-chan. Inside I was crumbling, falling apart. Inside, I was dying  
  
Finally, my last song came to a close. "Thank you everybody, you've been great!" I cried out over the wild cheering and the flowers being thrown at me. I caught a bouquet and bowed gracefully, grinning in mock happiness as I pranced off the stage, blowing kisses along the way. God, it sickens me how artificial I can be at times. 


	2. Part 2

* Senshi *  
  
"What an amazing concert!" Tsukino Usagi squealed as she and her friends left Chiru-chan's farewell concert. Her friends, - Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, - all nodded or otherwise expressed their agreement.  
  
"She must love having so many fans and being so popular," Minako said dreamily, aspiring to someday be a big star herself.   
  
"I'd prefer more privacy," said Rei. She, too, dreamed of being an idol, but she tended to look at the practical side of things before rushing off into something. She received an angry glare as Minako's dreams came crashing down to earth. "Think about it. Chiru-chan probably can't even step outside of her house without being bombarded by fans."  
  
This made the others stop and think a moment. They were popular, although indirectly. They were, in fact, the masked feminine crime fighters that often appeared to solve problems that were too big for the authorities to handle. They were the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"I guess you're right," Usagi, alias Sailor Moon agreed. "We'd never get any peace if the truth got out to the public."  
  
As they walked by the Crown Arcade, a common hang out for the girls, Minako, ( Sailor Venus, ) stopped to read a rather large sign that featured a picture of Chiru-chan. Usagi, Makoto, ( Sailor Jupiter, ) and Rei, ( Sailor Mars, ) joined her.  
  
"This is too cool!" Minako cried as she finished reading. "Chiru's going to be studying in Tokyo!"  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't that the school Mamoru-san's attending?" Makoto asked, pointing to the name in the sign as she ignored Minako's outburst. Mamoru's alter ego was Tuxedo Mask, and he was Usagi's partner in romance - though they were currently on rocky grounds.  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Hai, I think so."  
  
"Iie! You have got to get him to get us autographs!" Minako exclaimed, all but jumping up and down in excitement.   
  
Rei waved her hand in front of the seemingly caffeinated girl's face. She resorted to clubbing the blonde with her purse as she received no reaction. "Hello? Did you just miss the last topic of our conversation?"  
  
Minako settled down, rubbing her face where the purse had left a red mark. "But... she's going to Mamoru-san's school!"   
  
"Mina-chan. Rei-chan's right. Chiru-chan's studying here to get away from it all," Makoto said, blushing slightly in embarrasment that she'd almost burst out just as Minako had. "We should leave her in peace."  
  
  
* Chiru *  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. They were advertising me, and it wasn't the same as if the poster were for a concert. They gave the name of the school I'd be attending, the date I was starting, and they'd even scrounged up a picture of me in a school uniform. They were advertising me... that had to be against some law.  
  
"Chiru, hon, don't worry about it," my mother advised. I stepped out of the car, expecting a huge crowd, but thankfully, I got nothing. "Have fun at school."  
  
Fun? At school? More fun than I'd ever had touring, at any rate.  
  
I was so relieved the school wasn't making a big deal about me arriving. The sensei didn't even care who I was. I walked into the classroom, mostly unnoticed, and she showed me where to sit and gave me a list of supplies that I would need to purchase for class, then she continued on with her lecture. I hadn't been expecting that. But it was what I had wanted.   
  
I was seated next to the head of the class, a young advanced student named Chiba Mamoru. Truthfully, I was glad, and hopeful that he might be able to give me some studying tips or something along those lines. I didn't want to be known at the school. I wanted to be an average student that nobody cared about or gave a second glance. Like him.  
  
I heard through the gossip floating over his head that he was a strange guy. He'd lost his parents when he was about three. He was the same age as I was, though I was only advanced because I'd been tutored privately. He had a girlfriend, though, some blonde girl who was three or four years younger than he. Too bad. He was rather handsome.  
  
I had made new friends by the end of the day. But how long would they last? Just as long as my fame did. I didn't really care. They were someone to talk to.  
  
  
* Mamoru *  
  
"Chiba-san?"  
  
I looked up from the book I'd been studying. The girl who had spoken was Kurui-san, the new girl who also happened to be a famous pop singer. "What is it?" I was annoyed and did my absolute best to show it.   
  
It must have shown clearly enough on my face. "Oh. Ah, gomen, it's really nothing." She replied timidly, avoiding my eyes. She turned back to her work and I studied her for a moment. Her bright red hair swept over the side of her face as she was bent over the book, trying to decipher the tiny print. Her green eyes held both her fright from me and her concentration on her work. The fright was dominant. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a well-known idol and probably didn't get much privacy. I turned back to my own work.  
  
"Chiba-san?" I rolled my eyes and looked up again. She was holding the locket that Usagi had practically thrown at me the previous night.   
  
I hastily snatched it away from her. The cool metal chain slid easily out of her hand as she gave it up without a struggle. "Where did you get this?" I asked accusingly, stuffing the locket into my pocket.  
  
"It - it was on the ground and some girl said it was yours," she said, almost apologetically.  
  
"Arigatou," I mumbled, turning back to my book. I couldn't focus anymore. My mind had been switched to the subject it had been carefully skirting around. Usagi.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kurui-san pursued after a few moments.   
  
I shook my head. God, I wish I wasn't so stubborn. The truth, something was wrong. Everything was wrong. My heart had been ripped out, and I wanted to talk about it. To anyone. I was so tempted to spill my guts, but I didn't. I couldn't. Damned pride. 


	3. Part 3

* Usagi *  
  
I lie on my bed, turned to face the bedside table that sat on my right. Poised atop the table was a picture of Mamoru and I; one where I was up on his shoulders holding a multi-colored ice cream cone. I sighed and reached out to it, carefully turning it downwards, the plain black backing facing me. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I forced the locket, the very symbol of our love back on him?  
  
I rolled over, then climbed out of bed, unable to lie still anymore. "This is stupid. I should just apologize," I mumbled, dressing myself. I pulled my long blonde hair into its normal style - two buns on either side of my hide with excess hair trailing down in ponytails from both of them. The hairstyle that earned me the nickname odango atama from Mamoru. I thought about changing my hair.  
  
"Usagi-chan, there's a senshi meeting at Rei's temple today," Luna, my little talking black cat spoke up as she jumped up onto my bed.  
  
"What about?"  
  
She looked at me, a tired expression on her face. She was sick of me. So was I. "I think you know."  
  
I thought for a moment. "Oh. The Zodiac senshi. I don't understand why we can't just call them our allies."  
  
"Because they haven't helped us at all."  
  
"They haven't hurt us either," I said hotly and grabbed my communicator - a sort of cell phone exclusive to the Sailor Senshi. As I held it, it beeped, signaling something important was happening. I flipped it open. "What is it?"  
  
Ami appeared, dressed as Sailor Mercury. Of course, only her face was visible, but even that seems to change as we do. "We need major help!"  
  
That was my life. Helping 'innocent' people that I didn't know and that I would probably never meet again. I saved the world and the whole time I went unnoticed. Oh, of course everyone knew Sailor Moon. But Tsukino Usagi? She was just some bubbly teenager who was always falling asleep in school. She was just some nobody...  
  
I sighed. I would have been much happier, much more fulfilled with my good deeds if Mamoru and I were on speaking terms. Baka! I was so foolish to think I could ever really get close to him!  
  
I reached the youma, henshined and destroyed it in less than five minutes. Welcome to my life.  
  
  
* Chiru *  
  
I gasped, the only concious person on the scene besides my saviors. The Sailor Senshi. I kid you not, they were the real deal, and I watched them destroy a half lizard, half woman monster.   
  
One of them turned to me and gasped. "Iie!"  
  
"What is it, Venus?" Another one asked, all of them gradually easing as the threat of the monster disappeared.  
  
"It's Chiru-chan!"  
  
I shook myself mentally, blinking a few times. I amazed the Sailor Senshi?   
  
The one in red hit Venus. "Stop staring! We have to go now!"  
  
"Chiru-chan? Is she a friend of yours?" The one in blue asked, looking at me curiously.   
  
"Don't you ever listen to any real music?" Venus looked at the blue one as if she were insane."How can you not know who Chiru-chan is?"  
  
"Minna-chan? Minna-chan!" The one who was obviously in charge shouted. She cleared her throat noisily, and all of the other senshi turned towards her, though Venus kept glancing back at me every few seconds, as if afraid I'd run away. I admit, I did consider it. The leader gestured towards me. "Shouldn't we talk music later?"  
  
They all grinned sheepishly or showed some other sign of their embarrasment. The one dressed in blue stepped towards me, and I inched away, not having the strength to stand up and run away.  
  
"Are you hurt?" She asked gently, continuing her careful approach. I must have looked as bad as I felt. I shook my head quickly, but she didn't look the least bit convinced. Hell... I'd been beaten up by a monster. She motioned to someone behind her.  
  
A man in a Tuxedo strode forward. I noticed his eyes covered by a mask as he picked me up and hauled me away. I stared up at him. "This isn't happening," I mumbled. "I'm going insane."  
  
I didn't understand why they were so concerned about my welfare and not anyone else's. There had been other victims. There had to have been. Then I noticed something. Blood. I was bleeding. I swallowed a scream, remembering just what had happened. The monster had attacked me, and it hadn't hurt at first. It had just felt like my energy was draining away. Then I'd fought back. I guess I was the only one crazy enough to try to fight off the monster. The man laid me onto a bench and I blacked out.  
  
  
* Senshi *  
  
"You don't think she saw us transform, do you?" Sailor Moon asked anxiously, directing the inquiry to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't think so. Not if we were all careful," Sailor Mars said. She hadn't meant it to sound accusing, but it did. They'd had a minor problem with finding safe places to henshin not too long ago.   
  
Everyone dehenshined, then turned their attention back to the matter at hand. Usagi hadn't said anything in response to Rei's taunt. She was learning a bit of self control in that department. And she was thouroughly depressed.  
  
"Is she hurt badly?" Minako asked eagerly, eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know, " Ami replied. "But we should get her to a hospital."  
  
Mamoru nodded his agreement and picked up the small girl again. They wasted no time in getting her help, and the whole group ignored the fact that they must have looked conspicuous marching down the populated streets.  
  
  
"What happened?" The doctor asked, examining Chiru closely.   
  
Mamoru shrugged and everyone else conveyed their cluelessness. "We don't know. We found her lying unconcious in the park and thought we'd better bring her to see some immeadiate help."  
  
"It is a very good thing you brought her straight here. You may go. I will contact her family as soon as we get her into a room."  
  
Mamoru nodded and thanked the doctor. Everyone followed suite, then left the hospital. They all went their seperate ways, Usagi lingering a moment to watch as Mamoru walked away.  
  
* Chiru *  
  
I opened my eyes to see a strange room. My vision was blurred, so I blinked several times. I tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it. I hurt all over. The room was themed white and seemed blank, and I realized it must be a hospital room as I simultaneously remembered what had happened to me.  
  
A monster. A monster I had tried to fight off, and ended up on the ground. Then the senshi and the man in a tuxedo has showed up. I shook my head to clear it, and decided not to tell my mom about what had happened. I'd just tell her I got beat up in the park by a gang. Believable enough.   
  
I couldn't help thinking I'd encounter the senshi again, though. 


End file.
